Greenlee et al. in European Patent Application Serial No. 58,427 disclose phosphonamidate substituted proline, 4-methoxyproline, 4-hydroxyproline, thiazolidinecarboxylic acid, or pipecolic acid. The compounds are disclosed as possessing angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Roques et al. (Nature, Vol. 288, November 1980, p. 286-288) disclose that thiorphan, (DL-3-mercapto-2-benzylpropanoyl)-glycine, is an inhibitor of enkephalinase in vitro in namolar concentrattion and in vivo after either intracerebroventricular or systemic administration.
Roques et al. in European Patent Application Serial No. 38,758 disclose that various carboxyalkyl peptides, mercaptoalkyl peptides, mercaptoalkanoyl amino acids, acylmercaptoalkanoyl amino acids, etc., possess enkephalinase inhibition activity are useful as analgesics and hypotensives.
Bindra in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,495 discloses chiral 2-(2-benzyl-3-mercaptopropionylamino)-1-alkanoyl derivatives and chiral 2-(2-benzyl-3-mercaptopropionylamino)-4-methylthiobutyric acids as enkephalinase enzyme inhibitors.
Thorsett et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,896 disclose phosphoryl derivatives of various amino acids. These compounds are disclosed as being hypotensive agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Petrillo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,267 discloses that various phosphinylalkanoyl prolines are useful as hypotensive agents due to their ability to inhibit the angiotensin converting enzyme. Petrillo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 discloses that esters of phosphinylalkanoyl prolines and phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines also possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. Petrillo U.S. Ser. No. 323,859 filed Nov. 23, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,772 discloses that phosphinylalkanoyl amino acids other than proline and their esters also possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Mercaptoacyl derivatives of proline and substituted prolines are known to be useful hypotensive agents due to their angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity. For example, Ondetti, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776, disclose such compounds wherein the proline ring is unsubstituted or substituted by an alkyl or hydroxy group. Ondetti et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,651 and 4,199,512 disclose that mercaptoacyl derivatives of various aminoacids other than proline are also useful angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors.